It was all a lie
by Fearmyb0xers
Summary: Hermione's world gets flipped upside down and thrown into a blender, her parents, her life, none of it was how she thought it was. Dark!Hermione warning. Dramione fic.
1. Prologue

AN: This is AU, Dark!Hermione x Draco, begins at the start of the 7th book. If you have a problem with OOCness, please avoid this story lol Also, because they didn't have names in the book, I am giving Hermione's parents names.

The yelling from the normally quiet Granger house had their neighbors on edge, the loudest of the screams were coming from the daughter of the house, Hermione. "Shut up! You're lying! No!" there were things being thrown around the house and doors being slammed. The neighbors thoughts were that with how much the girl studied, how she seemed to be in a perfect happy family, that it was about time they acted like a normal family with issues; but the seventeen year old girl screaming at the top of her lungs was starting to get on their nerves. As if realizing exactly how loud they were being, the screaming seemed to have completely stopped; had they known they were wrong, they might have called the cops. A silencing spell had been cast inside the house, making the family the only ones hearing the continued yelling and banging on Hermione's bedroom door. "How could you do this to me!" she wailed from behind her door, her bed pushed up against it as her parents continued to try and talk to her. "You guys can't be my parents! My parents are kind and gentle people! They wouldn't ever do the types of things you are saying!"

"Hermione! Please open the door!" Her mother called, banging louder on the door. "We can talk about this if you would just come out!" Hermione's face was wet with tears, her hand were clutching her wand tightly, and her heart was pounding in her chest. "Honey! Please! We are your parents, and we love you!" the sound of the bed dragging across the floor made her mother back away from the door as it opened. "Oh thank goodness you decided to...put down the wand sweetheart..." the older woman stared at her daughter, the girl had her wand pointed directly at her.

"Move mom...I don't want to have to hex you, but if you do not move right now I will d-" Hermione's eyes went wide as she fell to the floor, her father standing beside the wall, a wand in his hand.

"You didn't have to knock her out!" Mrs. Granger snapped, glaring at her husband.

AN: This is a short prologue chapter, chapter 1 is coming right up!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Gave them a new last name since Granger is their cover name.

Mr. Granger put his wand into the waistband of his pants and picked his daughter up off the ground. "If we want her to listen to us and give us the chance to take the block off her mind, we have to calm her down. For gods sake Anna, she was going to hex you!" they argued a bit about how each was handling the situation, Hermione's father, John, put her into a chair, using his wand to cast a spell that tied his daughter to the chair. "Hurry and find that book, I told you to hide it in a place easy to find for us at least, do you know how long it took me to find my wand? You still haven't found yours!" he sighed. "We should have prepared for this three years ago."

"I thought we had the rest of this year! How was I supposed to know the head master of her school was going to be killed and our daughter wasn't going to go back to school!" Anna huffed. "It's not like anyone has kept in contact with us the last sixteen years. How are we supposed to know whats going on? This whole system is a mess! And give me your wand so that I can find mine!" she snatched the wand from her husband. "Living as muggle dentist for nineteen years, socializing with them, and not talking to our friends and family." she held her husbands wand up. "Accio my wand!" there was a rattling noise and Anna walked over to the fireplace. "Oh there it is!" she climbed into the fire place and upward, her legs vanishing as she climbed, the sounds of bricks being moved. "I can't believe I forgot I placed them here, it has only been six years since I hid them!"

"You forget a lot of things if you haven't seen them for so long." John mumbled, he petted his seventeen year old daughters hair. "I wish there had been a better way to break this all to her.."

"We are the worst parents ever, forcing her to go to muggle schools and daycares, and living with them all these years." Anna walked over to her husband. "Blocking her memories, brainwashing our little girl..."

"It was our assignment to blend in with muggle society and wait for our orders , we had no choice, and we didn't know we would be having a child." John put his arms around his wife. "We were supposed to only be here for three years, but we were blessed with our girl, then we were not able to return to our old lives once that Potter boy harmed the dark lord and forced him into hiding." he watched Hermione groan. "With what is going on now, we can finally be with our friends and family again."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, she struggled in the chair trying to get free. "Who are you guys!" she shook, tears starting to fall again. Her parents sat down on the couch in front of her, they were silent, and wanted her to calm down a bit before they continued the conversation they were having before she blew up at them. "Please, why are you doing this?" Hermione sobbed, her mother clutching a book on her lap. "You can't be death eaters...you are muggle dentist..."

"No sweety, we're death eaters...I know it is hard for you to understand right now, but in a few moments you will remember everything." Anna opened the book she was holding, she raised her want and repeated a spell that was inside. All the memories at once flooded into the seventeen year old girl's mind, she screamed loudly and slumped over. "Did it work?" Anna looked worriedly at her husband. "I hope we didn't break her, memory retrieval spells are so tricky..."

Twitching, Hermione tensed up in the chair, memories from her childhood that her parents had suppressed coming back. When she was around five her parents had put it into her head to never make friends with any of the muggles, it was from that day on they began to raise their daughter the way their parents had raised them. The month before she was to go off to Hogwarts, her parents sat her down and told her to look for a boy named Harry Potter, and become his friend. Her school life, even without being told to hate muggles, had been hell. The muggle children had bullied her, they'd made fun of her for being smarter and more mature than them.

Young Hermione had been a very lonely child in her muggle schools with no friends at all, out of revenge she would place tacks on the seats of other students or other petty pranks, her parents were her world and she would do anything to please them; she had agreed to be Harry's friend and keep a close eye on him. It was the first and last time that her parents had used the obilviation spell on their daughter, all Hermione knew in her subconscious was to find Harry Potter and be his friend, a side effect being her obsession with wanting to fight for the rights of things she actually had the opposite feelings for; the whole while her real personality was watching from the back seat unable to do what it wanted. Her parents then hid their wands and the book containing the anti-obiviation spell, they were now no longer able to use magic in case their daughter saw them, they had effectively turned their daughter into a sleeper mole; who was now awake.

"Oh god..." Hermione stared at her parents as she sat up straight. "I am so sorry for yelling and threatening you mom...dad, let me go these bindings are starting to hurt." once released, the brunette girl ran into her parents arms hugging them.

"Shh, it is alright now honey, you are back to normal.." Anna rubbed her daughters back, John moving to the side to let Hermione sit between them. "Now, you will need to continue to act like you have been, you will continue the plan the order of the phoenix has. Your father and I will pretend to have been spelled by you and go on vacation, in reality we will be returning to the dark lord."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, her hands folding in her lap. "When will I be able to see you guys again..."

John rested a hand on his daughters shoulder. "As soon as you get the chance, well since not many know who we are, we had to change our last names and forge muggle papers when becoming the Granger's..." John looked at Anna. "Be careful about telling anyone who you are, they might just think you a mudblood and kill you on sight...just stop Potter from being able to have the advantage, if you are in any real danger of dying." the man swallowed. "Bring up the name Tweedle, it is our real last name...don't give me that look, it is a pureblood name, and if they were one of our friends you should be brought to us."

"If there is a risk of you being caught by one of the order or the death eaters do not know who you are..." Anna pulled out a bracelet. "This is a portkey, it will take you to the Malfoy's, they were close family friends before we had to change our appearance. I am sure they believe us to be dead, the dark lord wanted us to pose as muggles in this area for when we were needed and we weren't allowed to tell anyone."

"So that is why you guys weren't upset when they saw us in the book store..." Hermione balled her fingers into her palms. "I know that there is an entrance to the ministry of magic in the phone booth across the street, you guys were placed here to watch that right?"

"Many of us were place in areas were the entrances of the ministry were visible, we don't know how many, but we were placed to watch if the minister tried to escape once the war heated up." John looked at his watch and smiled at his daughter. "I think it is time for you to go meet your friends before they worry honey."

"They're not my friends, Ron is annoying and an idiot, he is hot headed and gets jealous very easily for stupid reasons. Harry has a hero complex that even he doesn't like, since it was basicly forced on him, and had you not told me to be his friend...neither Harry or Ron would have been anywhere on my radar. The first year I met them they were talking about me behind my back, they would both be failing school if it wasn't for me." Hermione stood. "Both of them have done things I guess friends would do, but I also found their constant fighting when Ron would get jealous annoying."

Hermione said her goodbyes to her parents, grabbed her bottomless bag, and left the house. She had said all those things to her parents, but she was feeling a ping of sadness that she was going to have to turn on the boys she had thought were her friends. It was plain to her that Ron and Harry would want her to be on their side over her parents, it was also clear that they would want her parents to switch sides or go to Azkaban with the other death eaters. Weighing between her only friends, which she'd been with for seven years, verse her parents, who had always been there for her for everything and had comforted her when she'd come home crying; she had to pick her parents.

The Weasley house was loud as usual, they were getting everything set up for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione was looking at the wedding books with Ginny, both girls pointing at the dresses they were either interested in or in Hermione's alter ego's case, found ridiculous for a dress you would only wear once. Hermione glancing over at the injured George as the boy joked with his brother, it had only been five days since she left her parents to meet up with the order, it had been three days since they had saved Harry and the prankster twin got his ear cut off; but everyone was still lively, which Hermione knew was just to keep their minds off depressing things. Harry's birthday was tomorrow, then they were having the wedding the next day, all the events were happening at the same time.

For eight months Hermione kept her act up, she had been annoyed when Ron was angry with Harry for kissing Ginny, she watched Ron destroy a fake locket that she'd hexed when Harry was away from camp, it was suppose to show Harry something that he was jealous about, but it reacted to Ron instead. Giving into her real feelings when Ron was being a prat, the girl had punched him in the face, blaming it on the lockets power wearing off. She had really still been pissed that he had left her and Harry alone for so long based off stupid paranoid reasons, it had felt pretty good to punch him. It was currently March, they had been traveling together avoiding death eaters and trying to figure out how to get the next horcrux.

Then the Snatchers found them, she used a fake name rather than using the chance to tell them she was a Tweedle, they were afterall werewolves and not actually death eaters. Hermione wondered if her parents had made it back to Voldemort, if he had let them come back to him. Being brought to Malfoy manor had surprised her, it didn't look like she was going to have to use the portkey afterall. While Draco defended them, Harry and Ron were taken to the cellar where Luna and Olivander were. Hermione was left standing in a room with death eaters and werewolves, Draco looking worried, Bellatrix was angry and walking toward Hermione.

"That sword was meant to be in my vault! What else did you and your friends steal from me!" Bellatrix screamed pinning Hermione to the floor. "You better tell me...what else did you take from my vault!" she began to use the Cruciatus Curse on her, laughing as Hermione let out screams of pure agony, she placed her dagger to Hermione's arm.

Hermione let out a cry as the dagger pierced her skin. "Tweedle! My last name is Tweedle!" stopping the woman from cutting more than the one thin line she'd cut into her arm, she shook under Bellatrix, the woman's face twisting, her head turning when Lucius grabbed her shoulder roughly. Hermione pulled her bleeding arm close crying, she could still feel the forbidden curses' effects through her body, Lucius kneeling beside her.

"Are you really a Tweedle, girl?" Lucius looked into Hermione's teary brown eyes, the girl nodding. "Then we need to-" he was cut off by Harry and Ron, the boys causing a fight to break out in his home.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

AN: It was a busy year, where Hermione wasn't around Draco much for anything to happen between them, but once the war ends they will be around each other more.

Hermione was interrupted by Harry and Ron, they quickly grabbed her and got out of there as fast as they could. She cursed to herself as they stood on the beach, watching Harry hold Dobby as the house elf died, she was quickly going over what she should do next. Making the choice to stay undercover, she mourned Dobby's death, placing her hand onto Harry's shoulder. For the next few days she stayed with the group, planning with them how to break into Bellatrix's vault and get the Horcrux inside; she planned for that to be the day she left her old life behind to be with her parents again.

On that day, Hermione shoved the Goblet into her bag, they had to get out of Gringotts, she held on to the dragon for dear life as it flew into the air with them on it. Once back on land, she shivered her wet clothes clinging to her body as she heard Harry talk about Voldemort knowing what they were up to. "How could you let him in Harry!" she knew that they were linked, but she thought Harry had been able to cut that link from showing each other what the other was doing. Then she heard Harry mention that the next Horcrux was at Hogwarts, that he'd seen Rowena Ravenclaw.

While they thought they'd destroyed the locket and that they had to just destroy the Goblet now, then get the one at Hogwarts, Hermione knew she had to put the protection of the two Horcrux she held into higher priority. Ron and Harry were walking ahead of her talking about how they were going to get into Hogwarts, she removed her bracelet, pulling out her wand she aimed it at Ron's leg. She didn't like that she had to attack a man with his back turned to her, but it was now or never. She quickly cast a spell that wrecked through Ron's leg, breaking the bone awkwardly, she'd have done it to Harry too, but she knew the Dark Lord wanted him.

"Hermione! What have you done!" Harry screamed horrified, kneeling down beside Ron, the red head screaming in pain and holding his leg. Hermione didn't give any answer, she held her bracelet tightly, and was gone. Leaving both boys in complete shock and betrayal, she'd also taken all of their belongings, leaving them with nothing but the clothes on their back and the wands they had. Harry trying to fix Ron's leg, but he didn't know the spells like Hermione did.

Hermione stood outside the gates of Malfoy manor, putting the Portkey into her beaded bag. One of the Snatchers grabbed her again, bringing her back to the Malfoy's main room, Draco was back at school, Lucius and Narcissa looked at her. "You coming back means you weren't lying I take it." Lucius walked over to her. "Your parents came while you were gone, their in one of the rooms upstairs. You should go see them before my sister-in-law comes back, shes not in a good mood after her vault was broken into by you and those brats." Hermione nodded, quickly going up the stairs to look for her parents.

Still feeling some of the effects of the spell that had been on her for years, once Hermione found her parents, she broke down into tears about what she'd done to Ron. She found him annoying, but there were times she really liked him, the same went for Harry, and that was the main reason she didn't just kill Ron or hurt Harry at all; she felt like a coward for hurting Ron when his back was turned. Her parents rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, telling her she'd done good, that with Ron hurt it would slow Harry down.

"You guys have to tell someone to tell the Dark Lord that Harry is still connected to him and has seen things from his eyes, that he needs to start blocking his own thoughts from Harry before your daughter can see him." Hermione wiped her tears away.

It was true, with Ron's leg broken, Harry had to carry him, and both boys had lost a lot of their spirit at their best friend turning on them; they felt like they'd lost now, but for their other friends and family who depended on them they were going to continue on. A death eater gave Voldemort the message from Hermione, the snake faced man leaving the room he was in and going to find the brown haired girl. "What is it you wanted to discuss Miss Tweedle..." Voldemort looked at her impatiently.

Quickly going into her bag, she held out the locket and goblet to him, looking at the ground. "I managed to save them, but Potter and Weasley are on their way to find the one you have hidden at Hogwarts. I slowed them down by severely injuring Weasley..." she then told the Dark Lord the last location she saw them, as the goblet and locket were snatched from her hands, she looked up at the man. "I want to work behind the scenes to help you, I am the smartest witch in school..."

There wasn't a lot of time for Hermione to be clued in with the plans, the war was planned to start at midnight, and she wanted to spend the time with her parents in case she were to die. She was given the option to not join in the battle, as she'd already done enough to please Voldemort, but she knew she could help from behind the scenes still. Her parents had wanted to join in the battle, but were talked out of it by Hermione, Voldemort already had many that were going to be fighting. They said that once she came back from the battle they and the Malfoy's had to talk to her about something important.

Hermione found herself in the middle of the forbidden forest with Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a couple other Death Eaters; hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak. The war was put on hold while Harry was to come talk to Voldemort, he'd actually made it to the school, but had to leave Ron behind. Ron had been captured and was a hostage. Hagrid was standing beside Ron, Voldemort sitting in a chair waiting for Harry to show up, the Diadem had been recovered by a death eater who was told what to look for and was being protected. She watched Harry come into the clearing, she had heard about the death of Snape, and that Voldemort was now the owner of the Elder wand.

The flash of green shot out of Voldemort's wand, Ron and Hagrid screamed. "Check him!" Voldemort ordered.

Narcissa nodded, walking over to Harry, she whispered low to the still breathing Harry. "Is Draco still alive..." she listened to Harry as he whispered yes, had she been the same woman she was earlier that year with all the trouble from Voldemort and her husband being humilitated, she'd have made a different choice than she was about to. But things had become better for them since Lucius reported that the Tweedle's had returned, that they had another mole with Harry and Ron, the news had pleased Voldemort. "He isn't dead!" she called out, moving away quickly as Harry sat up fast pointing his wand at Voldemort.

The beams shot from both wands, Voldemort stood to try and get the upper hand, Harry being the actual owner of the Elder wand was starting to over power the man. There was a loud bang, everyone stared at Harry as he fell dead from the moment he wasn't able to concentrate on his magic from surprise and Voldemort's spell hit him. A rush of power filled Voldemort as he was really the Elder wand's owner now, he stared at Harry's body, blood was coming from the boys side from a round hole. Ron and Hagrid had turned white, tears covered their faces, their bodies were shaking; Harry Potter was dead.

Hermione dropped the invisibility cloak, a hand gun held tightly in her hand at her side. "You killed him, I just caught him off guard...Muggle weapons are sometimes better than magic if you want to get things done faster."

"H-Hermione?" Hagrid shuddered, through his sobs, Ron and Harry hadn't had the chance to tell anyone about her switching sides.

"What have you done Hermione! What has gotten into you! You helped him kill Harry!" Ron tried to lunge at her but was pulled back by Bellatrix. "You're a Muggleborn! Your parents are Muggles! How could you join these bastards!" his leg was mended, poorly by Death Eaters, but all the stress and sadness caused him to collapse to his knees. "...How could you...I loved you Hermione..."

Hermione knelt in front of Ron. "Oh Ron...I've been under a spell for years, since before we met, everything I did, everything I said...that wasn't me. I am the Pureblood daughter of two death eater undercover agents, I watched everything without being able to do anything differently, because my parents didn't think a child could be a convincing mole." she sighed. "Honestly, I am much smarter than you, you are a moron who gets jealous over the stupidest things...I could never love you, and if I ever did get into a relationship with you, we'd fight constantly. It is better this way." she saw that she'd just destroyed the last bit of Ron's soul, the boy's tears fell, and he shut up completely.

Hagrid was forced to pick up Harry's bloody body, blood seeping out of the gunshot wound. Voldemort slapped Hermione across the face for 'helping' him, but he could have done worse. She placed the invisibility cloak and gun back into her bag, watching Voldemort announce to everyone that Harry was dead, that everyone should stop fighting and give up, that there was no need for any other Purebloods or Halfbloods to die; that he'd even think about not killing the Mudbloods who were still at the school and do something else with them instead.

Everyone on the Order's side stared in horror as they saw Harry's body, Ron limping behind Hagrid, his eyes vacant and his face blank. Ron's family watched him in horror, but were glad he was alive. Ginny screamed, her father grabbing her quickly, everyone's eyes went to Hermione who was standing beside Narcissa and Bellatrix. Draco walked over to the Dark Lord as he was told to, he was hugged by the Dark Lord, then quickly joined his mother and father, glancing at Hermione. Neville had enough, he'd fought bravely, and was not going to stand around, he began to go into a long speech that while Harry was gone, they could still fight, he pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat.

Bellatrix's shrill laughter erupted from her throat. "Come on then boy! I will send you to be with your mummy and daddy..."

Voldemort raised a hand. "No more Purebloods need to die, the war ends now, you all have lost, if you try to fight you will lose and die." more Death Eaters started to show up around the school. "Now if all of you would put your wands down and stop resisting, you can all live and see whats left of your families again." a cruel smirk came over his face, slowly and reluctantly, everyone placed their wands on the ground, and Death Eaters came to collect them. Hermione handed Draco back his wand, both of them feeling awkward now that the war was over, both even though supporting the Dark Lord didn't feel right about how things went down.

All members and friends of the Order were bound,forcefully led together, they glanced at Hermione with betrayed eyes; Ron was released to go to join his family. Hagrid was sent to walk with the prisoners as well, he gave one last sad look to Hermione, still holding Harry's dead body close. The Death Eaters cheered, laughing loudly in victory of the school, they had won, and were going to be able to do whatever they wanted under their Lord. Narcissa placed one of her hands on Hermione's shoulder, the other on Draco's shoulder. "Come, we have a lot to discuss back at the manor now that things can finally calm down..." both Draco and Hermione looked at Harry's blood stain on the concrete one last time, then they followed the older Death Eaters away from the school.

TBC

AN: Now that the war is over, what are Hermione and Draco going to do, what do their parents need to talk about, and what is going to happen to the prisoners. Things are going to stop being so time jumpy now that book stuff is out of the way and their able to be around each other.


End file.
